The Mystery Legend (Danny Phantom w Male Mii Reader)
by BluXRE
Summary: From the legend says, when Dan returns to get revenge on Danny, you start to feel the weird energy that was unleashed the first time. You start to wonder something, is this power coming to give you new powers than other ghost's? When are you going to try to concentrate the new power? Find out in this legendary story of: "The Mystery Legend!"


**Okay, even though nobody has ever made a Mii Reader before, but this is the first one. For a male of course, even though Mii's is owned by Nintendo. But we own them too, since we made our Mii's almost like us, sort of. Even though they don't talk. But they only spoke in 2 games on 3DS, and mobile devices. But anyways, here's the introduction of, well. You know what I mean.**

* * *

 ** _?: A long time ago, there was a boy named Danny Fenton, who was just an innocent 14 year old boy, meaning that he is the only kid who has problems from other people who like to mess with, or be alone. But the only friends that he only has are 2 of them. And their names are Sam and Tucker. They are the only friends that he has. Which in case they live in Amity Park._**

 ** _It is a safest place on Earth that keeps them safe from any harm. That is until ghost attacks, leaving huge chaos from every single places they attack on. Til one day, they know there is only one chance to send them back to where they belong. Through a ghost portal that leads them back to the zone. The Ghost Zone if you will, but how are they going to send them back? (shows his parents) No, no, no not his parents, (shows the past of his parents defeating them) well sort of. I mean Danny, he has a power to change his form from a normal boy, to a superhero of a ghost boy named "Danny Phantom"! He is a boy who has magnificent powers then no one has, well, not all of it._**

 ** _The other guy is Vlad, more powerful then him, but Danny has more skill then him, like his "ghostly wail". You don't know how he got those powers huh? Well, it happened long before a first ghost arrived, his parents were making a portals that can make a hole to a new world that is filled with ridiculous ghost that are bad. But somehow, when they activated it. (Machine farts) It didn't work. But when Danny got inside the machine with his jumpsuit on, and pressed the "On" Button, that is when it had a chance to boot up with him inside!_**

 ** _With molecules that blasted him, it got mushed together with his DNA, making him a hero than ever before! Defeating the first ghost and capture it!_**

 ** _You think that's good enough? Well, he also did take down the chef, the clown that hypnotized him, the hunter that got hunted, and even saving the world from a giant rock from space! He did face many challenges that made him pass them, but there was only challenge that was very difficult to pass. And when I very difficult, I mean his future self. Yes, I am talking about Dan Phantom, this guy was so strong, he was the only ghost that looks like him, but more tougher than you think!_**

 ** _If you don't what happened, well here's a catch up of what happened. (shows the past that was removed) When his family, his teacher, and his friends were exploded from the huge containers behind them. He was moved to Vlad's house, knowing that Vlad will indeed take care of him from what happened. And all he knew that Danny wants the pain of loss to go away. So Vlad honored his wish to remove the emotions, and the feeling of his own mind._**

 ** _When he reached the gauntlets inside Danny's chest, something came out of him. Vlad, had accidently freed Danny's ghost-half from his human-half, which made Danny's ghost tear Vlad's ghost out of him! Danny fusing with Vlad together created a monster the overwhelmed him with evil. (electricity scatters, ghost Danny screaming in pain from transformation) Which made him into 1 whole body, taking over by evil. Even though you don't what happened to his human-half, Vlad was able to escape, but his mansion, (mansion exploded, evil Danny flying away with an evil laugh) well, it did not survived._**

 ** _But somehow, when Danny met his future self from 10 years ago, he was able to defeat him with his new power. Restoring time itself, and Dan was forever gone from the timeline. But he did not do this alone, he had a rookie, and the rookie's future self that help him save his family from death, even with his robot companion. A few hooks and speeds gave Danny another chance to redeem himself. But that's not long til something happened after Danny saved everyone from the rock. We all know Dan is gone right? Well, not entirely, he was trapped in the canister, for the rest of his life. Til he has a plan to get. His. Revenge. (Makes a dent showing Dan's evil smile)_**

In the museum, there was nobody in here, except for the guard who is watching in for the night. He keeps on searching for anyone that is trying to get in. But luckly, nobody was there to get in.

Guard: Whew, it is a good day today, with no crooks running around, and the whole city ghost-free. It ain't going to run my day with my- (something hit the floor) -nap?

He looks around, til he see's a canister on the floor, with dents on it. Noticing that someone forgot to take it home.

Guard: Hmm, a canister eh? (shakes it) There is juice inside it! It is against a museum rule to bring their own drinks inside here! (shrugs his shoulders) Oh well, I think a quick drink will do nicely. (He tried to open the lid, but it is impossible to open.) Come on you stupid canister! Open up! Come on I am thirsty! (grunts) I knew I should've brought my own drink! (He throws the canister til it cracks, making the cracks bright green.)

The guard looks at it confused, til it exploded in fog green, til he saw what was not what he had seen before in his life!

Guard: A-a-a-a-a-a ghost was in the c-c-c-c-c-canister this whole t-t-t-t-t-t-time!?

Dan: (breathes in and out) Yes, finally. After 2 years being trapped in that canister, I am finally free! (turns to the guard) Thank you kind sir for freeing me out!

Guard: Who are YOU!?

Dan: Ah, someone who doesn't know me eh!? I am Dan Phantom, Danny's alternate 10 year future self! And I know that because I was thrown out of the timeline! And now for 2 years of planning I will get revenge on Danny Phantom!

Guard: What!? I gotta report this to him immediately!

Dan: Oh no you don't!

Dan breathes in and roars at him with his wail! Causing the guard to get blown'd to his desk and call for help!

Guard: Help police, there is a ghost in the area. I need reinforcements, pronto!

Cop: Don't worry sir, were on our way. With a help from a rookie!

Guard: Please hurry, he is going to wreck everything! Ahhhh!

(the police cars are going to the museum with the cop calling for the rookie)

Cop: Rookie, this the cop. We need your help, if you can hear my message-

(2 shadows appears on top of a building)

Cop: (speaker) please respond!

?: We can hear you sir, me and the rookie are hearing your call.

Cop: Thank you sir, we got a response that something big is at the bulding, we need you, the rookie, and the Fenton's to help with this situation!

?: Uh about that, the Fentons are on vacation.

Cop: Why?

?: Well, it's because they were be gone for a week. So they let us take charge and watch the city for any ghost that will attack.

Cop: Well, the rookie is the only one who can help. (wail starts to break the glass) Please hurry!

?: Don't worry, we are on our way.

(hangs up)

?: Let's move rookie!

Your P.O.V

You nodded at your companion, and start running off to the edge of the building and fired a grappling hook at the light post. You landed and ran very fast from your sonic boots your wearing following to your location. You ran very fast til you see the blast out of the roof.

?: We gotta hurry fast! There's no way we are letting that ghost escape!

You nodded to agree in his words. And hurried as fast as you can!

Third Person P.O.V.

The cops were able to make it, but they notice that the guard is covered in smoke, and is stuttering.

Cop: What happened sir?

Guard: That ghost, that ghost is so powerful than normal Phantom. Where are they?

Cop: Don't worry sir, the rookie and his companion are on their way.

Guard: But what about the Fentons?

Cop: Their on vacation, the rookie is the only guy we can call on.

Guard: I sure hope he comes because we want this guy one! (Til he see's a spark of light coming it's way) There he is!

The rookie, and the companion stops running til he see's the cops holding the guard in a stutter situation.

?: What happened sir?

Guard: Rookie, Beep-O, thank goodness you two came, the ghost is in there, causing havoc, trying to find something in there.

Beep-O: Find something, what is it trying to find by any chance?

Guard: I don't know, something for his revenge on Danny Phantom, is that it?

Beep-O: Revenge on Danny Phantom? Hmm, don't worry sir, we'll take care of the ghost, and we will be on our way.

Cop: Good luck you two. Now, let's take him to the ambulance for a recovery.

Guard: Thank you guys. Thank you.

Beep-O: Alright let's get to it.

He nodded to Beep-O and hurried inside, the Rookie blasts ice from his gloves, fading the green fire flames to clear the path. They saw greenish monsters coming out the goo, and they beat'd them to the ground. They fought them too much, they were able to follow the sounds of the man's voice til they made it to their target.

The rookie uses his glasses to vision where the ghost is at. Lucky as he know, he found the ghost with a black cape and flames on his head! He whistles to Beep-O and get in the position to attack.

Beep-O: Alright ghost, you have the right to remain silent. Your surrounded by the best member who can ever defeat you!

Dan: Ha ha! You mean you and the rookie Beep-O?

They were surprised by that same voice they haven't heard for 2 years.

Beep-O: Wait? That voice, it couldn't be-

Dan: Yes, I think you know who you are talking about, that one you and your friends defeat a long time in an alternate timeline.

Beep-O: No, it couldn't be! It's you Dan! From before!

Dan: Yes, I think you finally remembered now! It is me! Dan Phantom from the past! You may have defeated me from the past, but now I have been planning this for months til I can proceed! And I have finally found one of the scepters from the past that Danny defeated!

Beep-O: But why do you need them!?

Dan: To summon the ultimate ghost that had rested a million years ago! That's what I am going to do!

Rookie: Well, if you want to have those scepters, you got to pass us!

Dan: Well, then it's time for a rematch then! (breathes)

Rookie: Take cover!

Beep-O: (gets yanked) Whoa!

Beep-O's P.O.V

I get yanked by the Rookie to take cover, and Dan unleashed another ghostly wail at us! We hid for cover in the ancients room, we need to think of something from preventing him to escape!

I: We need to think of something to prevent him from escaping!

Rookie looks around and see's an ancient panel, which gives him an idea.

Rookie: Beep-O! If we can use that panel behind me, we might be able to block his attacks, and suck him right back in!

I: Good thinking kid! I knew that thinking could work! Now let's do this!

We were able to yank the panel from a wall for some reason, and start to cover his wail behind the paneled wall! I knew that the Rookie's idea works! We were able to walk slowly forward, so that Dan can stop his wail!

After Dan stops wailing he saw that we were able to get to him close!

Dan: Oh come on! Why did you use that as a shield!?

Rookie: (shrugs his shoulders) Well, that's the idea I came up with okay!?

Dan: Okay!? OKAY!? That was a slick move right there!

Rookie: So, you think that's slick eh? Then slick this!

Rookie's gloves turns to light green, takes his deep breath in, and wailed as hard as he can! Dan then begins to get blown slowly, til he loses his balance and hits the wall of bones behind him!

Rookie stops wailing and looks at the damage he made Dan crash into! Dan stands up getting pointed by the Rookie's position to shoot and suck him in!

Rookie: Alright Dan, you better give up right now! You're finished!

We don't know is that Dan's look on his face, isn't what we had seen a while.

Dan: Oh you think so huh?

I: Yeah, why are you asking?

Dan: Well, I do have some help while I am at it. If I were you, you better turn around.

We turned and gasped! Noticing that it is Future Skulker, and Future Box-Ghost! We get blasted and hit a wall behind us! We get seriously hurt and I notice that we are a bit damaged!

Your P.O.V

You stand on all fours, and you notice that your gloves, and boots, are crititcaly damaged! You turned and see Beep-O damaged as well, but just a major damage!

You: You alright Beep-O?

Beep-O: Yeah, but a bit damaged I will. (Notice a lot of wires circulating) Well, a lot of I may.

Then you heard his laugh, and notice that he has won the first battle of revenge!

Dan: You two are slick losers! You may have won victory of altering time! But we have more power than before! Making sure that we have more strength than you two!

You then get up, holding your wounded arm.

You: You may have that strength, but we have something more powerful than your's.

Dan: (laughs evily) Oh yeah, than what is that you have than ours?

You: We have courage, trust men ship, cooperation, and teamwork!

Dan: Really? That's what you got?

Beep-O and You: I guess so!

Dan: Well, since that didn't work, I will go and find more scepters at other areas. And after I take my revenge on Danny, I will take care of your creator (you gasp in shock) and get rid of him by the wit's of his eternal life! (laughs evily)

You start to growl in sudden rage, and suddenly, Beep-O gasp in surprise that you start to grow, with f/c aura glowing on you. They were surprised that something is happening with you. You were snapped, giving the meaningful response!

You: You stay away from MY CREATOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRR!

You yelled at them loudly, turning your yell into a monstrotic roar! Mixed with the ghostly wail and the powerful monster roar! It became the ultimate roar than ever! The three get's blasted from the roar! And Beep-O takes cover behind you!

Third Person P.O.V

Everyone was hearing that roar no one had heard, til the three baddies get's blown'd out of the museum! They were shocked and get backed! With the Rookie, he stops roaring, and he got confused of what happened! He looks around and saw that he damaged the whole wall! He moved and saw the three on the floor, seeing what they had experienced!

Dan: That roar? How did you do that!?

Rookie: I don't know, it came out of me, and I don't know how I did it, that helped me stop you!

Dan: Not entirely, I still have the scepters, and you can't do it without your gadgets and your companion to help! Everyone who is hearing this including you Danny, when I get all the scepters from all over the world. I will summon the beast what was never awakened for a long time. And then, I am coming after YOU!

Dan laughs evily, and three vanishes. The Rookie starts to feel funny and hits the ground back first.

Beep-O is shocked from his back hit!

Beep-O: Kid, kid! Hold on! I was able to call the Fenton's, and they are on their way!

Your P.O.V

You start to black out, and see the Fenton's and your friends helping you.

Danny: Kid, your going to be alright, keep focusing on us!

You groan and your vision gets more darker!

Tucker: Hurry up guys we are losing him!

Beep-O: Keep focusing on me Rookie! Rookie? Rookie! Y/N! (You were officially out cold.)

* * *

 **Ugh! That took a while. But I was able to get this finished out. Yeah, I know this story is there, but I need to figure out if I can make a prelude to this one. Well, here it is guys, that will be able to hold on for a while. Thanks guys for keeping on the read for these stories. I'll try to get back onto this story later. See ya!**


End file.
